The joys of Summer Camp!
by lo-love-last
Summary: When Bella moves to live with Charlie she finds her self roped in to going to Forks Teen Summer Camp. Much to her distaste! However things star looking up when she meets the Cullen Kids... various ships and summer fun! please read more...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey- so this is my first Twilight fanfiction. summery - Bella after moving to live with Charlie gets roped in to attending Forks Teen Camp. As much as she despises this idea her opinions quickly change when she meets the Cullen Kids. Summer fun and romance with various ships! read on and let me know what you think!**

* * *

In which Bella relents!

Some would say that Summer Camp is like a right of passage, I'd say it's my worst nightmare! Physical activities, too many teenagers and really bad food.

Sport is something I have never looked forward too – and for good reason – I think I actually sang hallelujah the first day of sophomore year when mandatory Gym class was no more. I'm not really lazy and definitely not too girly for sport; it's just that I'm so ridiculously uncoordinated I'm practically disabled. Forks Teen Camp should really have the paramedics on speed dial- you think I'm kidding, I'm really not.

So yeah sporting events equal disaster numero one! People around to witness my catastrophic inabilities would be an extremely close number two. I'm not the sort of girl who really cares much what people think about me but I desperately try to keep my public humiliations to a bare minimum. Unsuccessfully of course!

You may be thinking why an earth I would be going somewhere like this in the first place, well because I'm a sucker for the guilt trip that's why.

My parents split when I was just a baby, my mom left my dad taking me with her. Charlie- my dad- isn't a bad guy, they just weren't right together I suppose. Two years ago though my mom remarried, Phil, my step dad is a minor league baseball player. He has to travel a lot for his job, my mom she stayed with me but I knew she was unhappy- Forks Washington here I come! So the beginning of this year I decided to move and spend some time with my dad, allowing Renee my mom the chance to go with her husband. It took me a while to convince her but I knew she wanted it too, she was just trying not to hurt my feelings.

Any way in June this year I moved to Forks, possibly the rainiest place on the planet. I missed the heat of Arizona that was for sure. Not that you could tell that's where I was from, my skin is stupidly pale, I never tan. I would be starting at the High school in September as in was too late in the semester. This I was glad for, can you imagine starting in all new classes where people had been together for months, not that this will change much every body knows every body in Forks.

Summer Camp became a topic of conversation when Charlie- who is the chief of police here- was asked to lend a hand with the security through the summer months. I don't know how they can even call it a Summer Camp that's such a blatant lie! Doesn't summer require some resemblance to sun? All we have here is constant cloud coverage, rain and wind.

So Charlie agreed to the offer and also decided I should attend. Even though I knew he would never force me I didn't really get a choice. Apparently I lack 'people' skills, yeah like Charlie's any better. So after months of 'debating' this subject here I am, yet again trying to make someone I love happy. Yet in return making me miserable. Hopefully I will fall of the assault course or something and get to leave earlier. Did I forget to mention the summer programme was 8 WEEKS LONG!

I grabbed the last of my pile of clothes shoving them harshly into my giant bag. Not that I'm an extreme fashion obsessed girl but even I will admit that 8 weeks of unpredictable bad weather and untold events requires basically the whole of the wardrobe.

'Bella!' Charlie shouts from the very bottom of the staircase. He knows I'm stalling we should of left 40 minutes ago. 'You ready to get this show on the road.' He continues as I zip my bag and grab my jacket. I stumble to the door with the wait of my luggage and make it to the top of the stairs.

'Help please!' I groan dropping the extreme weight. Charlie clambers to get my bag and I follow him dutifully out of the door. Starring one last time at my newest home out of the window of the police cruiser as Charlie pulls I way I finally realise that there's no going back now!

* * *

**there you go chapter one - do you wnat more? review and let me know. next chap from EPOV!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey here's chapter two already. i was going to wait to see what people thought of the idea and so on but i have it ready so thought i would just post any way. hope you like it!**

* * *

**EPOV**

Chapter two - In which Edward Rants

'This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard in my entire existence!' I ranted in a low voice though I knew every one in the house could hear me- they had been listening to my stream of profanities for the last hour. 'I mean please the Cullen family, at Summer Camp.' I gave one last exasperated sigh and slammed my suitcase shut.

So my summer which had been looking up for the last few weeks, as me and my brother Emmett planned our activities was suddenly incredible disappointing. I mean what fun could my type of family possibly have at some trivial human pass time! Just look at what they call playing baseball!

I could hear Carlisle in the Kitchen running through all the reasons he'd previously told me. I'm sure it was his attempt to calm my current furious mood- it wasn't working. I stomped down the stairs, lightly however, I didn't Esme would appreciate another hole in the floor of the house. Having 'children' like Emmett and me caused for house repairs frequently.

'Edward are you ready to leave?' Carlisle asked in his ever-calm voice.

'I think you should be asking Alice that question, at this rate we have a long wait till she's finished packing.' I mumbled standing in the doorway to the impressive kitchen. It seemed odd to me still why we had such a magnificent room for a kitchen, nobody ever used it. The room was long yet still wide with the entire back wall made of glass. The view was spectacular and the trees that stretched high above the house tangled their branches right up to the widow. Very convenient.

'Has Eddie still got his knickers in a bunch?' Mocked Emmett as he appeared behind me. He laughed, deep and throaty, causing his short curls to bounce lightly. I gave him a swift elbow to the stomach, which he barely registered and walked by him to stand next to my 'Father' Carlisle.

Earlier in the week Carlisle a surgeon at the local hospital had been asked to supervise the local Teen camp this year, acting as the on location doctor. Of course he excepted with out a moment's hesitation, Carlisle loved to help the community. I think its his way of making up for the fact our family seems very anti-community. We live far from any neighbours and tend to keep to ourselves. However he hadn't fully thought through the plan. Well maybe he had. I have a sneaking suspicion Carlisle wants nothing more than for my siblings and me to 'mingle' with people _our age_. I laughed to myself briefly at the irony in the situation.

So the entire family was off to Camp for the next 8 weeks. Oh the joy. And I thought I would have the summer away from listening to the trivial problems of forks teenage population, apparently not.

'You never know Edward you might enjoy a new environment.' Carlisle tried to console me. I wasn't really mad though, just sort of bored. 'And I could hardly leave my five 16-17 year old children at home could I?' he laughed and I joined him, though sometimes this charade was rather annoying.

'Ah Alice finally.' Carlisle said as Alice danced down the stairs with a bag that she should not possibly be able to lift. Every entered the kitchen and formed a loose circle to listen to Carlisle. 'Now I think before we leave we need to agree on a few ground rules, so to speak.' Carlisle paused judging our reactions to his words. Emmett was smiling widely at thought of needing rules, and the fact no one would follow any but the obvious one.

'Carlisle I don't think this is much different to the average school day…maybe just with more Gym!' Alice suggested her voice ringing in the silence beautifully.

'Well let me just say that I know it will difficult with your…competitive natures.' He paused again eyeing Emmett and I deliberately. 'But we need to blend in with our fellow campers. So no 'impressing' the poor people. Or showing them up Emmett. And please can we keep the pranks to a bare minimum you tend to get carried away.'

Emmett interrupted immediately at this request. 'Come on pranks are like protocol for camp nights.' He said moving to the doorway.

'You don't need to worry so much _Dad_, we will behave.' I laughed softly and followed my brothers out of the kitchen door.

Carlisle sighed behind me but followed us.

After packing everyone's luggage in to the trunks of the two cars we were taking I hopped in to the drivers seat of a shiny silver Volvo. Alice and Jasper join me sliding into the back. We waited patiently for Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett to leave ahead of us in the Jeep. I glance at the house growing smaller in my rear view mirror. This was going to be a very long summer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, first of all thank you to the person who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this next bit. Any one who is reading I hope your liking the story so far. Thank you Lo Ex's ~&~ oh's **

**Chapter 3**

In Which Bella Makes Her Entrance

The rain had already began to pour causing rhythmic patterns on the roof of the cruiser and we were only at the entrance. I consider this just an omen for the weeks to come. I sighed heavily watching the parking lot coming in to view through the thick woodland. There were never this many trees in one location in Phoenix. The water on the window obscured my view in an entrancing way, I hardly noticed we had stopped moving until I heard Charlie's door slam to.

Taking a deep breath for my plunge into the cold, wet and wild I released my seat belt and stepped out the car door. My first recollection of falling was the sudden whoosh of air past my cold ears. My foot desperately tried to recoil from the black belt around it. I shut my eyes tight embraced for impact with the hard ground- thinking it would make the pain less if I didn't see- stupid idea.

A rough hand gripped my shoulder and I felt my feet stumble unresponsively to right my body. My eyes flashed open to see the person stopping me falling in a vice like hold. Maybe I had hit my head or something on the way down- there was no one there. I rubbed my shoulder, which I knew would have a bruise in the morning, but no hand had been there.

Christ, five minutes in this place and I was already loosing my mind. I couldn't move passed it though, couldn't brush it off as a weird thought…. I was so sure some one had been there. I felt their proximity. Charlie's gruff voice pulled me from my mental deliberations.

'A hand Bells'. I looked over to him he was still by the trunk of the car removing my luggage. Only mere seconds had passed, everything was so fuzzy it had felt like longer. I rushed to grab one side of my bag. It was ridiculously heavy. We placed it of to the side from the car and Charlie rearranged the trunk. A sound across the parking lot caught me. It was a beautiful sound; it carried on the wind musically almost too elegant. A laugh low in pitch but soft and gentle…. Enchanting.

It was then that I saw him for the first time. His hair shining in the bleak light in an outrageous way. It was an odd colour of bronze and I couldn't drag my eyes from the mixture of shades. He laughed another musical note as another boy threw a large rucksack at him. He caught it effortlessly and tossed it over his shoulder. I wanted nothing more than for him to turn my way. My whole body ached to see his face, I stared hopelessly. Why couldn't I stop staring? I wanted to walk over to him. I wanted to look in his eyes. My foot hovered above the ground in question to my next step.

'You okay Bella?'

My head whipped round quickly and I blushed involuntary. What was I thinking? Great start Bella, act like a complete nutcase. Sure fire way to blend…. Yeah right.

'Yep.' I turned to face Charlie back at the driver's door of the cruiser. My mind was painfully slow forming responses.

'You want me to help you to the cabins?' Charlie asked half in and half out of the car.

'No… thanks. I'm all good.' I forced a bright smile. Charlie returned it, though he seemed uncomfortable. He was probably having his own mental deliberations. My dad and me didn't have much of an open relationship, we were both pretty awkward. We didn't have in depth conversation or hugs good bye. But I loved him. I know with out a doubt how much he loves me, I saw it in his eyes when I arrived and heard it in his voice the moment I told him I was coming to stay.

'Right…good. I'll see you on Tuesday Bells. Have fun. And be careful.' He added as an after thought.

I picked up my bag and waved slightly with the weight. Once I was balanced and nodded. 'See you soon Dad.

'Okay…Bye hon.' with that Charlie clambered almost as ungracefully as me in to the car. I watched him pull a way before turning to face the winding path from the cars to the cabins. I was a good five-minute treck and I would be lucky to make it the whole way still standing. I had the whole weekend to face before Charlie returned. He thought it best I come with all the other kids and 'settle in'. So his words not mine. Like I will have met any new people by then who don't think I'm a complete loser. I took my first tentative step towards the rest of my summer. I hope your ready Forks Teen Campers- may the insanity begin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all so yeah heres chapter four....i think :/ enjoy and review please :D**

**Chapter four**

**In which everything is just **_**great**_**!**

**BPOV **

Cabin B- where do I even begin? The dusty windows almost keep more light out than they let in casting an ever present shadow on the room. The grime forming a vile looking boarder, oval shaped on the glass. The cabin had very obvious signs of its age, with how long this camp has been running I'm shocked Charlie has never forced it on me before. I suppose he wanted the time I actually spent in this wet and cold town to be with him. Either that or I have become such a loner even my off-hand father has noticed.

The entire room smelt damp and cold. I felt a splash of ice fall down my spine making me leap in shock and in succession stub my toe on the bed frame. I search above me with a furious glare looking for the source of my wet welcoming. Another droplet of rain well with a resounding drop on the floor boards by my feet. Great- it leaks.

Sighing deeply to control my ever growing frustration with this place I dragged my beast of a bag to the end of the bed. Even in the best case scenario of getting to leave early I still had a few days here. I mean how much trouble can a girl get in to at a welcome speech and meet and greet- even if that girl is spontaneously incapacitated.

I began to unpack at a slow pace when the door swung open hitting the wall with a bang. 'Oops' I heard a loud giggly voice though I couldn't see its owner behind the bags she carried.

She stumbled in quickly dropping her stuff on the floor near the bed closest to the door and turned to me. She had bright blue eyes and excitement was currently radiating from them her high pony bouncing as she moved.

'Hi you must be Isabella right, I well had to like find out who would be in my cabin. You're the only name I couldn't place. I'm Jess and I'm so glad camp is finally here. I've been coming since I was like twelve its so much fun your gonna love it.' She took a breath for the first time since starting the conversation and smiled brightly. I struggled to find something to say in shock to her excessive personal introduction.

'Hi, nice to…. To meet you. I'm Bella.' Which was stupid to say, as she obviously already knew my name. Now I just seemed like I was purposefully putting her right.

'Great Bella, I love your name it really suites you.' I wondered how she could know that already. Was I that easy to read?

'Yeah thanks.' I tried to match her upbeat attitude failing apparently as she frowned at me.

'Is it like your first time some where like this you seem a bit like err what's the right word….'

'Lost?' I laughed. 'Yeah I don't really do Camping, of any kind.'

'Oh, well your gonna love it I will introduce you to like every one. Though I bet they all know who you are. Everybody knows everybody in Forks.' She was back to her smiling and I felt grateful to her that maybe I wasn't going to be completely alone here. Then I hit me what she had said, great I was the new kid. I had thought that maybe there were kids other than of Forks high school here. More of a population I could blend in to, apparently not.

Jessica's mindless rambling continued for most of the afternoon, she was really a very easy person for me to be with, as she required very little in the form of a response. A few umms and yeahs were enough to convince her I was paying total attention. My other roommates arrived about an hour after Jessica.

Angela Webber also from Forks was a quiet girl she had long dark hair and dark rimmed glasses. She seemed more on my level when it came to opinions on our current location. She also provided an escape from Jessica's relentless questions, when she had asked me about my reason for being here, I didn't really know what to say. Angela had nicely removed the spotlight from me to Jess's new shirt at the look of the confusion on my face, for that I was truly grateful.

Lauren the only other girl in the cabin was an entirely different story. From the moment she entered the cabin she seemed to have decided she didn't like me. I have no reason as of yet to confirm this hatred but the not so subtle death glares are a clue.

'Guy's shall we go to dinning hall soon it's like five o'clock.' Jess suggested when she seemed bored of retelling her entire week from when school ended till now.

'Yeah it looks like every one else is.' Said Angela glancing out the obscured window.

We followed Jess out of the door and I chose to follow last having absolutely no idea where we were heading.

The dinning hall was about five minutes from our cabin down a small trail through the woods. Shockingly I only stumbled twice on the walk and managed to do this quietly, Angela who was closet to me just smile feebly over her shoulder as I cursed under my breath when my unwilling feet met the hard tree roots.

The hall itself was a long narrow cabin with rows of benches and thin tables. Already there were around sixty teenagers talking animatedly and digging in to large plates. We joined the food queue to pick up our own plates of steaming Chilli- an obvious cliché for camps. Jess walked briskly to a table already full of smiling people. I wasn't sure if I should follow, they were blatantly all close friends. I hovered by the food counter mentally debating where to go.

'Hurry up Bella!' Jess shouted back at me ending my inward battle. I stumbled over to join concentrating on my plate. I sat at the end of the table and looked around to see many eyes staring back at me.

'Every one this is Bella Swan, Chief Swans daughter.' Realisation dawned on every person's face at these words and I inwardly cursed the mention of my father. Being the daughter of a strict man with a gun license apparently intimidates some people.

'Bella this is Mike, Tyler, Ben, Rachel and Jade. We're all in the same year at school.' I smiled around the circle still rather uncomfortable with all the attention.

'Hi err everyone.' I mumbled. Mike the cute faced blonde boy to my left smiled back brightly. Every one began to talk among themselves and Jessica's voice could be heard above all others yet again retelling recent occurrences. I got the feeling she enjoyed knowing information others didn't, yet enjoying it even more divulging it.

A sudden breeze made me shiver involuntarily, I turned to door to find it still shut tight to keep out the impending rain. My eyes wandered over to the table closest to the door, the furthest away from everyone else. A familiar sheen of bronze hair caught my attention. The colour was beautiful, shimmering even out of the lacking sun. Again I could not see his face but his stature and posture were unforgettable. It was the boy from the parking lot. And again I couldn't remove my eyes from him. I saw him stiffen his muscle going rigid. He moved with such elegance his body turning my way. I was dying to see his face. Put a picture to the musical voice from this morning.

The moment I caught his glance the intrigued smile vanished from my face. He was beautiful. So beautiful. His pale face chiselled and strong. His eyes a golden fire. But they were contorted with anger and they worried me. They were staring right at me, which such pain and distaste. I needed to look away, I quickly turned to Mike realising he was talking to me. I couldn't decipher what he was saying however. I couldn't remove the anger filled gaze from my mind. He probably wasn't even looking at me. What could have angered him so? My minded raced and I looked up as a loud bang echoed across the hall. The door was again closed but it rattled with the impact of the doorframe. I swiftly moved my eyes back to the boy. He was gone.


End file.
